


Blinded by the traveling light

by dat_oasis



Series: Killugon week 2020 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, First Kiss, Fluff, Gon is a traveler, Killua is blind, Love Confessions, M/M, killugon week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_oasis/pseuds/dat_oasis
Summary: When Killua finished, he noticed that tiny wells of a strange blue appeared on Gon's aura. He had never seen such things happen, he wasn't sure what it was. Gon sniffled quietly, rubbing his eyes to clear his sight.Tears!Killua had completely forgotten that people cry. His stomach did a quiet somersault as he leaned in to clear Gon's face of tears. His eyes had to search for the wet spots but soon enough he brushed the tears away.ormy 6th day's entry for the killugon week 2020!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Blinded by the traveling light

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! Welcome, welcome dear reader. I'm glad you decided to read this particular short story. Just like any other time i have a few things to say before you start reading!
> 
> This is in small snippets and may seem very messy, i'm sorry. I'm planning on releasing this as a much longer story with a few chapters so i wrote this in a way that i would spoil everything!
> 
> Please listen to "Brothers" from Fullmetal Alchemist (for the first half), and for the second please listen to any song that makes you nostalgic (preferably some orchestral piece). If you want, i suggest listening to "Prelude" from Over The Garden Wall.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

_"Granny! Granny!" Two bundles of young joy ran into a dimly lit room where an old woman sat rocking in her chair. "Oh my dearest, isn't it time for you two to sleep?" The lady, as old as time itself chuckled into the darkness. "Mother said we can listen to a story before bed!" A tiny girl squeaked quietly as she settled down on the floor, dragging her younger brother down too. "Ah," The grandmother smiled sweetly at the two youngins, cuddled up like a pair of pigeons on a roof._

_"I guess you're here to hear that story again," The old lady chuckled watching the two kids nod excitedly. "Ah, you two really like it huh," She smiled widely, showing her golden teeth. "Let's wait for the others to gather first," She hummed quietly, waiting for three more pairs of footsteps to join them. "Olie! Amara! Nico! come here quickly, and get the others too!" A new voice shouted out from the doorstep. It was a very thin and lanky boy, probably somewhere near his fourteens. His eyes sparkled as he grabbed a pillow and settled down by the two younger siblings. Soon enough the others bustled into the dark room. They quietly sat there, waiting for the lady to start her tale._

_She hummed quietly before opening her eyes and clearing her throat._

_"Once upon a full moon, there lived a prince of the Zoldyck kingdom. He was a nice boy, treated everyone with kindness. But under that shallow layer, he had been hurt, bleeding even. His family of royals was like no other, they were ruthless and coldhearted._

_One day the prince, along with the town decided to turn on his family and take over the throne-"_

**\---------**

Killua's steps were quiet against the cold marble floors. He had been sleepless the entire time, waiting 'til Leorio would come to announce that the town was ready. Today was the night, the night he took over his rightful spot on the throne. His eyes narrowed, watching the garden through his window as he played the harp like any other day. He had to do everything he usually did so they wouldn't suspect him, especially Illumi. 

Killua's fingers trembled against the strings of the instrument. Like any other person, he was nervous. This could not fail or else who knows what would happen to all of them. The family might even slaughter the entire town to show their power. Killua could not let that happen.

A small smile appeared on his face as he saw Leorio hop over the large castle fence and settle down under a huge oak tree. He was probably waiting for Kurapika to join him before Killua arrived. As Killua opened up his window the night breeze hit him. It smelled like a storm was brewing in the heavens. 

As he threw one leg over the windowsill he heard the door open. Killua did not turn, he didn't wish to see who sought him out at this inconvenient time. "Well, dear brother," A quiet chuckle ran across the room, making Killua shiver. It was Illumi, the one person Killua dreaded having to meet the most. "Caught red-handed, as always," Illumi smirked as he stepped into the quiet room. His brother's aura choked Killua. "I guess the man wasn't lying, you were trying to start a revolution," The long-haired boy spoke as his grip landed on Killua's shoulder. He wanted to scream and shout for Leorio to run away, but it was all too late. The tall man was in the guards' hands now. 

And so thunder came, promising the fall of Killua. 

**\---------**

_The old woman sighed softly, most of the youngins were covering their ears for the next part. It was not a very nice detail of the story but it was important and could not be looked over, plus the older kids would whine if she changed something. So she never did._

_"-However, the prince was not successful in his duty. He had been caught by no other than his merciless older brother while trying to escape. As a punishment, he blinded the prince with his sword, leaving many scars to decorate the fool's face._

_The king had decided to throw his youngest son out of the town, so the wolves would eat him alive. The one he tasked to do so was the prince's dear friend, the king's right-hand man-"_

**\---------**

It was a tiring walk. He was chained up and could not see. 

With his head hanging low, Killua and Kurapika passed through the town. The townsfolk cried as their savior was sent into the Kukuroo mountain's forest. Killua could not cry anymore, he had to preserve his energy for the long road ahead of them. Two guards stood on either side of Kurapika, preventing him from letting the prince free. 

It took many hours for them to even leave the town as Killua was not accustomed to walking like this. He kept tripping and falling over and over. The guards kept kicking him around whenever he would do so. 

It was tiring. No sane man could deal with such a thing. 

Killua didn't know where he was by now. It had been probably around half a day. All he knew was that they left the town, there was no more chatter. He heard bird songs, he felt rye brush his fingers. How foolish he was. Trying to disobey such powerful beings that could probably not be called mortals. 

**\------------**

_"-And so the king's right-hand man bid his goodbye to the prince. He promised the winds that he'd come see him again. The prince had nowhere to go, he didn't know what to do. So he sat there, under the tree he was left. He waited for fate to come and reap him like the men reaped the rye._

_It was getting dark, the hungry wolves had come out. A pack of them circled the prince, readying their teeth to tear him apart." The woman paused for dramatic effect. The youngest child was already asleep, so as not to wake him she quietly continued. "Suddenly a spirit appeared. It was no regular spirit like the ones that walk these halls, no, no. It was the god of the Kukuroo mountain. The one who overlooked the travelers and animals that passed here. The spirit watched the right-hand man take the prince into the edge of the forest, by a cliff. The god felt bad for the prince so he suggested a deal. He would protect him from animals and natural disasters if the prince would take up the job of being a judge for the travelers. The prince agreed to the spirits deal and the spirit gifted him the ability to see peoples' auras. Their auras usually consisted of many patches of two colors, either gray or white._

_And so the prince had made himself a home in the same oak tree that he was left at. He worked for many moons, judging many different travelers from many corners of the world. Sometimes he would get to hear lovely stories of what was beyond the Kukuroo mountain._

_One day, he came across a very strange traveler. The man was colored the purest white the prince had ever seen,"_

**\---------**

It was an unusually stormy day. Killua sat by his window, listening to the rain tap. He was on the lookout for lost travelers while enjoying a good nature symphony. Killua was used to evenings like this, where he'd get to sit by the window, tightly holding a cup of fresh mint tea. His hand was swollen from the hot water he accidentally spilled on his hand while trying to find the cup. 

His tongue burned yet it didn't bother him. Killua blankly stared out the window. He sometimes still missed the ability to see everything around him. He sometimes would reminisce about the friends he left in the castle, there weren't many but at least they were great ones. To this day he worried about Leorio and Kurapika and the townsfolk. He lived with anger in his heart, waiting for the day he'd hear the news that the ruthless king was overthrown and the Zoldyck family had died. 

As he sat there, lost in his thoughts Killua noticed a flash of white suddenly appear and drop. It was a traveler? Killua was confused, he had never seen a traveler who's whole body was illuminated by the purest white a man could maintain. He hopped off his armchair and ran through the door, bumping here and there. 

Soon enough he stood next to an unconscious body. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed the traveler by their armpits and dragged them over back into his tiny house. He placed the person on the armchair, running his hands over their wet clothes he finally found their face. It was very cold. 

Killua strumbled across the room to the wardrobe. A family of squirrels lived there. They always helped him dress every day. One of the squirrels handed him a soft white shirt, the other offered him a pair of sweatpants that had been recently washed by one of the forest's bears. Killua quietly murmured a thank you and hopped over to the traveler. The family of squirrels followed him, to help him dress the person up. 

**\---------**

Killua was woken up by a loud bang downstairs. He got up from his hammock, almost stepping on his guide cat. The cat meowed him a quiet good morning, Killua simply nodded his bed. He listened intensely as the cat stepped on one of the first stairs meowing on the way. Killua followed its mews and slowly stepped down to the middle stair. The blinding white traveler finally got into view. They were frantically walking around as if trying to find something. 

"Well someone's having a bad morning," Killua hummed. He chuckled, hearing the traveler jump from the sound of his voice. "Who are you!?" The traveler squeaked quietly. "Killua, I live here," The white-haired boy introduced himself. "Okay then, how did I get here?" The traveler calmed down, watching Killua blindly step down to the main floor. "You passed out outside so I dragged you inside to keep warm," Killua simply answered. He started making himself some tea. "Want some tea?" He hummed quietly. The traveler did not respond. "I'm taking that as a yes," He sighed, petting his guide cat.

Unlike humans, Killua could see the cat's spirit just like a sighted person would, except that all animals depending on their diet had different colors. Herbivores were yellow, carnivores were red, while omnivores were orange. 

Killua yelped as he felt the stranger's hand on top of his. "You were going to spill hot water on your hand," The traveler spoke, directing Killua to his cup. "Oh-ah, thank you," The white-haired boy hummed, looking over at his cat and mouthing _'Navi you idiot'_. The cat just hissed at him, hopping off the counter and curling up on the armchair. 

Soon enough both he and the traveler were sitting side by side outside on the doorstep. While making tea Killua learned that his name was "Gon" and that he was traveling to town since he heard his father worked there. Gon, just like the other shared stories of his travels. Apparently, he had come from the east fields. Unlike the others Gon questioned Killua. 

"I saw you have a harp, would you care to play me some?" Gon asked shyly as Killua stared at him, fascinated by his white aura. "Sure," Killua chuckled, hearing the uncertainty in Gon's voice. "Oi, Navi!" He shouted out into the house. A loud meow came as an answer. "Bring me the harp," He asked with a smile on his face. The cat quietly padded over to the two figures, dragging an old tiny harp. "No one ever asked me to play the harp for them ever since I left the castle," Killua giggled as he strummed it a few times, getting a feel of the strings. 

Strangely enough, Killua had trusted Gon and told him his story. Gon was furious when he heard it, promising the white-haired boy that he'd kill the king when he found the chance. Killua just watched him, giggling flusteredly. 

Killua began playing his heart's tune. It was sad and sorrowful, like a tiny bird that fell out of the tree. Gon silently watched Killua in awe. He had learned that the blind ones were cursed by the Devil and brought evil, yet here Killua was playing him a song and treating him to tea. Gon pat Navi as she curled at his feet, coming over to listen. 

When Killua finished, he noticed that tiny wells of a strange blue appeared on Gon's aura. He had never seen such things happen, he wasn't sure what it was. Gon sniffled quietly, rubbing his eyes to clear his sight. _Tears!_ Killua had completely forgotten that people cry. His stomach did a quiet somersault as he leaned in to clear Gon's face of tears. His heads had to search for the wet spots but soon enough he brushed the tears away.

Gon's heart was unusually loud, he had even stopped crying as he watched Killua lean closer trying to inspect if he wiped everything off. 

**\---------**

_The old woman chuckled. Most of the kids were on the brink of falling asleep. It was late after all. A nostalgic smile grew on her face._

_"-And so, soon enough the prince and the traveler had fallen in love. Their days were filled with joy and happiness. The traveler had completely forgotten about his father and decided to live with the prince,"_

**\--------**

The two were sitting under the starry sky. Killua was playing his harp, serenading Gon while the other boy had laid his head on Killua's lap and was staring up at the sky. _More like watching Killua_. He could stare at the boy for hours and hours if his stomach wouldn't erupt every time they got this close. By now it was pretty usual for them to be always touching in some way. After all, Gon was looking after Killua.

Gon watched as the wind picked up and played with Killua's fluffy, snow-white hair. A smile grazed his lips as he listened to a nightingale accompany Killua's song. This time the tune was happy and full of hope. Like some new beginning of a tale.

"You know I can feel you staring-" Killua chuckled stopping his song. Gon's cheeks flushed pink. Even though Killua was blind, his other senses were sharper than anyone's. "No-" Gon was about to start talking back. "You can't get out of this one, I know," Killua smiled softly. Navi meowed by his side. "See even Navi agrees," The white-haired boy spoke teasingly. " _Well how can I not stare at something so beautiful..._ " Gon murmured under his breath. "What?" Killua pretended not to hear, yet his cheeks flared up. 

Killua bit his lip. "Hey Gon," He spoke quietly, petting Navi. "Hm?" Gon looked up at the starry sky, trying to get his thoughts off Killua's pretty face. "Have I ever told you that your aura is the purest I've seen?" The white-haired boy asked, looking up at the sky as well, his face tinged with sadness as he wished he could also enjoy the sight. "No, you haven't?" Gon's eyebrows knitted together as he laid deep in thought. "Well, there you go then. The reason I'm bringing this up, well-" Killua shifted in the grass. It was a strange thing to proclaim his feelings. "Is because I've grown accustomed to you, dare I say that I love you," His quiet words mixed in with the winds of the night. "I want to keep you by my side forever, would you care to stay?" Killua scratched the back of his neck.

Gon was taken aback by such a proclamation of love. His eyes widened as he regained control of his body. His heart hammered against his chest as he sat up. Killua was expecting the worst. What he didn't expect was a delicate and loving kiss from Gon, exactly what he was a part of right now. Gon pulled away first, he was out of breath. He smiled sheepishly, watching Killua sit dumbfounded. He ran two fingers along his bottom lip, it still had the warmth of Gon. 

"I take that as a yes,"

**\--------**

_"-The prince and the traveler grew old together. They both directed travelers and lived with the forest's help. However, as they got older, their health worsened, and not even in their twenties they were by death's door._

_One day, the forest god showed up. It offered a deal to the two young lovers. Killua would be pronounced the new forest god and Gon will take over the sky. It was like a thank you gift from the forest god for long days of work. The two had agreed and as death had freed them from their bodies they took up their roles. They'd watch each other from their kingdom and once every full blue moon when everything bloomed white they'd get to be together for the night,"_

**\---------**

Killua sometimes wished that the moon would rise quicker. It was always a slow and painful month yet what came after it always made it all up. Killua was in his finest robes, walking through the forest and constantly watching the sky. He waited for the blue moon to rise and when it finally did, he stopped at the top of the Kukuroo mountain watching over his hometown.

He held a bouquet of blue flowers in his hands. Now that he was able to see again he could tell the time better. Gon wasn't usually late these days, and if it was it meant he was very busy. 

Killua smiled as he felt warm arms wrap around his frail body and pull him into a tight hug. The white-haired boy turned around, hugging the figure. When the two finally pulled away Killua got the chance to gift Gon the flower bouquet. The smaller boy was ecstatic as ever, jumping up and down, constantly thanking Killua for such a gift.

"Now I feel bad for not bringing you anything," Gon pouted. "You idiot, you being here is enough for me," Killua said, admiring the lord of the sky. He was dressed in a light blue robe with many white accents and gold stars layered around. It made him shine brighter than all of the stars combined. Killua smiled lovingly at his dearest.

Gon stepped closer, quickly closing the gap between them for a short moment. As he pulled away, he watched as everything bloomed white. The trees, fields, and bushes had decorated each other with star-like flowers. 

**\-------**

_"-Legend says, even to this day the fields turn white every blue moon," The old lady smiled. "The end,"_

She watched as the kids' tiny bodies smudged against each other to keep them warm. She turned to the door, watching a spirit step in. Gon smiled nearing the old lady who turned out to be Killua in disguise. "Had fun?" The god of the sky asked inching closer to his lover. Killua smiled softly, wrapping one arm around Gon's shoulder. "Yeah," He kissed his lover's lips as tenderly as ever. 

The two watched everything grow white in the fields. A small smile played on Gon's face as he turned to look at the sleeping kids. "I remember being like this," He giggled quietly. "How many centuries has it been now?" Killua asked, leaning against the windowsill. "Oh dear, quite a few right?" Gon hummed as a response. "I remember asking my aunt to tell me stories of the seven seas," The black-haired boy smiled widely. "I'm sure they'll grow well," Gon suddenly said, looking over at a blind girl cooped up by her older brother. Killua smiled nostalgically before leaning down to the candle that was finishing up its rounds. He blew the flame out and the room erupted into darkness.

_And so the two gods disappeared into the night_


End file.
